


I love you too

by LinktheDemonofHyrule



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, They Deserve This, manga-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinktheDemonofHyrule/pseuds/LinktheDemonofHyrule
Summary: After Link gets sent back to his original time, he decides to visit Zelda
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 19





	I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing fanfiction and let me tell you what a ride this was to make. I’m honestly very proud of myself to be able to write this and I would like to thank all of my favorite writers for inspiring me with all of your wonderful pieces of writing. Hope y'all have a good day and stay safe!

As the light that surrounded him began to die down and his councisness returned, Link realized that he was back inside the Temple of Time. The familiar lighting that came from the windows illuminated the chamber where he once pulled the Master Sword, and began his journey as the Hero of Time.

‘I’m back in the temple’ 

‘I feel... different.’ 

‘More smaller, and lighter and was the shield always this heavy?’ 

He looks at his arms and sees that instead of his usual leather gauntlets,it’s the bare arms of a child. On his back, where the Master Sword was once strapped to his back, layed the Kokiri sword and his Hylian Shield. His tunic was now softer and lighter, just like the one he had when he lived in Kokiri Forest, or rather the same one he had before he grew up.

‘I really am a kid again’ 

He looks around to say something to Navi, but sees that she is not there. 

‘Navi?’ ‘Where are you?’ 

He looks around and searches for the familiar trail blue sparks, of his fairy friend. But is instead found with nothing

‘She’s probably back in Kokiri Forest.’ he muses.

He turned around to look back at the Master Sword, it’s dark blue hilt basking in the light of the day, illuminating its features, while the blade gave off an ethereal glow. It seemed to look at peace, asleep, knowing that it was no longer needed. Link took a deep breath and, let it out as he bowed to the sword of legend.

‘Thank you for helping me protect the ones I love’

“Food! We’ve got fresh food here! Come and get it!”

“Come one, come all! Come and see my wares. Each clothing here was made by hand, and each was crafted with care!”

“Come on you can’t catch me!”

Castle town was just as lively and vibrant as Link had remembered it to be. The people were all out and about, vendors here and there promoting their wares and the things they had to sell, couples holding hands and being affectionate while trying to not look so conspicuous, children laughing and playing around while their parents bought the necessities and catched up on whatever was the latest gossip. There were no monsters and no Evil Sorcerer King.

‘Everyone is just so happy and at peace’

‘Just like it’s supposed to be’ 

“You should be back in the forest… where you’ll be happy”

Link suddenly stopped at that memory, nearly making him crash into a nearby fruit stand.

“Hey watch it kid!” scolded the vendor “You nearly crashed into my stand!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Link apologized to the vendor.

He couldn’t help but begin to ponder on her words. Should he return to the forest? Is that what would make him happy? Or should he do something else instead? In the forest he could sleep in without any worries and wake up in a hurry because he’d miss a story from the Great Deku Tree. He could eat all the fruits that the trees had to offer, play games with all of his friends, talk with Saria about anything and maybe even patch things up with Mido. In the forest he can be safe, and live a life of peacefulness. 

But he wouldn’t be able to see her again...

Was it really that worth it? 

Sure, he might be safe. Sure he would live life where he could try to forget everything that he did, all the people he saved and met, the places he’d seen. He could try to forget her. Forget all about her,and just continue his life pretending that she was just another princess from a big kingdom that had nothing to do with him. Was him returning to that life really worth it? Worth forgetting her? 

‘No’

He shook his head

‘It’s not’ 

It didn’t matter if his life was no longer as safe and peaceful as it once was. Or if it was even possible for him to regain it. The only thing that he wanted was a life where could still be with her.

That’s what would make him happy

He redirected his view toward the castle. The grand marble building shimmered in the afternoon sun, its banners flowing in the wind with pride, and its path open and welcoming to all.

‘I know what I have to do’

After cautiously looking around to see if any of the guards had decided to go around the corner, Link began to climb the vines. He always found it a bit odd that no one seemed to do anything about it, considering that this was how he had managed to sneak into the castle without alerting any guards in the first place (he also suspected that this was how Zelda had managed to sneak out of the castle that day).

‘Darn it. I forgot how much of a struggle this was.’

*grunts*

‘This would be so much easier if I was a bit stronger’

‘Why couldn’t I keep my adult strength!’ 

*grunt*

“Yes!” 

Succeeding on climbing the vines, Link layed on the grass and looked up to the beautiful, blue sky. The breeze blew like a whisper, ruffling his hair and cap. The birds sang their songs, that sounded sweet and soft like a lullaby, making his mind wander into a sea of thoughts.

‘I wonder what she’s doing’

‘She’s probably thinking of a way to sneak out again, considering how well it went the last time’

‘Does she even remember me?’

‘The real me’

‘Probably not’

He sat up, shaking his head at the final thought.

“I really need to stop thinking like that.” he thought aloud “No matter what happens, she’s still your friend.” He directed his view toward the castle, sighing at his doubts and worries of what awaited in his path.  
‘Well sitting here won’t give me any answers’

He stood up, dusted himself off and began his way to the courtyard.

The familiar entrance to the princess private courtyard, gave Link more anxiety than the first time he had first entered it. Of course before, he believed he was going to meet a very dignified, elegant and proud princess that only cared for herself, like the ones in fairytales, and not the cute, amazing and adorable girl he’d met in the marketplace and disappeared the day before. But now, he was going in, more mature than he had before, in hopes that she would remember him as he remembers her.

“Zelda”

Her ear twitched, her body seemed to stiff up after hearing the sound of his voice. “It can’t be” she whispered, she turned around, slowly, to face him and gasped at the sight of him, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes filled with tears of joy. Her hero, her Link, had returned.

“Link?”

They stood there, to what felt like forever before they ran and embraced one another with such a tight hold as if they were afraid that the other would disappear. Link couldn’t believe what had happened, his Zelda, his princess, remembered him. “I thought you wouldn’t want to see me again,” she murmured, Link felt her tremble in his grasp and began to rub circles on her back, hoping that it would comfort her, “after all the pain I made you go through, and everything I did, I…” she paused, her voice beginning to quiver “I thought you would hate me.”

Link didn’t know what to say. ‘Hate her?’ he thought. He never could, even if he tried. “Zelda…” he whispered softly. What could he say? Should he tell her how he felt? But what words could ever describe the feeling that rested in his heart for her. The hammering beat of his chest whenever she was near, the way her smile made him stumble on his words, the way her touch felt like he was being electrified, how he admired and loved the way her mind worked and how much he yearned to just be with her, care for her, protect her, and just… be happy with her.

‘Wait’ 

‘That was it’

‘That was the word he was looking for!’

He mentally prepared himself, and prayed to the goddesses for courage to say what he wanted to say. “Zelda,” he said again, with a much more affectionate and gentle tone, and put his hand on her cheek “ I don’t hate you, I honestly believe that I never could be capable of that because...”

‘Deep breaths’  
‘This is your chance’

“I love you”

She looked up and met his eyes, giving a gentle, soft smile that made his heart soar with affection, and put her hand on top of his.

“I love you too”

A feeling of relief and peacefulness washed over the two, as they stood there, holding their loving gazes. One that they hope would last for eternity.


End file.
